The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Vaccinium ovatum, and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Vacsid1’. ‘Vacsid1’ is a new cultivar of Evergreen huckleberry is grown for use as a landscape shrub.
The new cultivar was discovered by the Inventor in 2006 as a naturally occurring branch mutation of Vaccinium ovatum ‘Thunderbird’ (not patented) that was growing in a container in his nursery in Mission, B.C., Canada.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor by stem cuttings in Mission, B.C., Canada in 2007. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings and in vitro propagation has determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.